


Phone Line

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: An attempt at phone sex takes a more serious turn . . .





	Phone Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Phone Line

## Phone Line

### by Raven

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The characters within these stories belong to Fox, 1013, CC et al. There is no profit made or intended from these stories, and they should be considered as being for entertainment purposes only. 

FEEDBACK greatly appreciated as long as it's friendly. Life's too short to waste it on flames. Thanks. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
I was a bad girl and teased Gaby. (Right, like that's never happened before...) My punishment was to write a slashy snippet with the boys having phone sex, using only dialogue. This is my attempt. 

**WARNING:**  
The boys talk about a spanking, so if that's not your thang... 

More of my stories can be found at the Sinful Shack right here: <http://gaby.slashcity.tv/>

XxXxXxXxX 

1:38 a.m.  
Crystal City 

___Rings_ __

(sleepy murmur) "Um, Skinner..." 

"Hello, Skinner." 

(sound of confused alarm) "Where are you? What the hell are you doing on the phone...?" 

(quiet chuckle) "Easy, easy, big boy. Calm down, your voice lost all that lovely sleepy huskiness already. What a shame." 

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but I've only been asleep about an hour and I'm not in the mood for games. Now why don't you tell me what this is about so I can get back to sleep?" 

"Aww, Walter! Don't be mean. It's the middle of the night and the moon is full. You've had a shit week and tomorrow's Saturday. I could start it off right for you." 

"Right. This is starting it off right." 

"Beats the hell out of just your hand and a ghost image, doesn't it? You were going to be thinking about me anyway, Walter. Or have you forgotten me already?" 

(pause) "No. I haven't forgotten you." 

"I haven't forgotten you, either. Couldn't if I wanted to, but that's just it, Walter. I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget us. Not a single fucking moment, no matter how bad." 

"Me, either." 

"Then don't forget this one. C'mon, Walter. Play with me. How long has it been since someone said that to you? Since you threw common sense and logic and consequences to the wind and just played?" 

(longer pause) "A long time. Sharon was still alive, still my wife." 

"Too long. Too long, Walter, not to play. Do this. Not for me, though I'd enjoy it to my soul, but for you, for yourself. It's been too long since you did something just for yourself too, hasn't it, Walter?" 

"Yeah. You-you want this?" 

"Of course. I want you, all of you. I'm greedy, Walter, but you knew that. Clock's ticking, Walter, I need an answer. Will you do this? Will you play with me?" 

(grudging sound) "Yes." 

"Then let's begin. I won't ask what you're wearing. I don't have to, I know." 

"What am I wearing, then?" 

"You're wearing those old black boxer briefs, the pair you were wearing the first night I stayed. We fought, we fucked, we slept, and all with you in those briefs. You keep them in the back of your sock drawer, so you don't wear them by accident." 

"Snoop." 

"Romantic. Oh, what's that? I think I heard stone crumble. Did you smile, Walter?" 

"Yes, dammit, I smiled. So, do I now have to prove my knowledge of you by telling you what you're wearing?" 

"Nah. I'll take the smile as proof enough. Now, lay back on the bed, Big Guy, and get comfortable." 

"This is stupid." 

(teasing scold) "Ahh-ahh-ahh! Bad boy, Walter! You said you'd play, you have to play nice. Wouldn't want to find yourself across my knee, would you?" 

"I think that's your fantasy, not mine. In fact, I'm as sure it's your fantasy as you were sure of what I'm wearing. You've always wanted me to spank you. You've pictured it a dozen a times, a dozen ways, but the result's the same. I pull you face down across my lap, bare your sweet ass and spank you until you beg." 

(soft moan) "Oh, yeah, Walter, now you're getting the idea." 

"You know I'd do it in a heartbeat. All you have to do is say the word. Ask. It's been right there on the tip of your tongue a dozen times. Everytime I put you on your belly and stretch your tight little hole, you want to ask. You want to beg. But you don't. You wait until the last second, just until the head of my cock starts to fill you, and you let it go. Sometimes I fuck you harder, just to punish you for not asking." 

(frustrated groan) "I can't say it, Walter, damn it, you know I can't. I want it, but everytime I'm around you, I start to ask and I just choke. I'm afraid, Walter. I'm afraid I'll ask and you'll say yes, and I'll never have control of my life, ever again. Or what passes for control in my life." 

"Did you ever stop to think it's because you don't want control? You tell me it's been too long since I've played, and you're right. But when was the last time you just let go? Just let it happen, just gave in to desire and need and want, with no thought to tomorrow?" 

"Walter, please..." 

"No. No, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of waiting for you to give me what we both want. I'm sick of hiding it, talking around it, pretending what we have isn't real. Pretending that it's enough." 

(choking sound, panic) "Walter..." 

"No. Listen to me, listen to every fucking word. I love you. It's not what I expected and not what I was out for, but it happened and I won't lie a moment longer. I fucking love you. Now, either you love me or you don't, you trust me or you don't. I won't fight you, either way, you are what you are, just like me. But listen to me, are you listening to me?" 

(whimpers) "Yes." 

"If you love me, if you trust me, then it's time. I want you for my own. I want to own you, heart, mind, body and soul. Especially soul. I want to love you and cherish you and spoil you and spank you. I want you on your knees in front of me as well as in back of me. I want it all, boy. Every last terrified, hopeful, soul-sick piece of your abused heart." 

(louder sobs, sniffles) "Walter..." 

"Yes or no? Do you trust me?" 

"...yes..." 

"Do you love me?" 

"...yes...." 

"Will you give yourself to me? Will you be mine, to do with as I please? Will you trust me to keep you safe, to let you breathe, to give you space and keep you close?" 

"...I do..." 

"I now pronounce us bound, for all time and eternity. Hang up the phone and come back to bed." 

(soft sound of teary amusement) "Yes, Walter." 

"And Fox? Since you're already in the kitchen, bring me a glass of water, please?" 

(bright laughter) "You know, you suck at phone sex." 

"Maybe. But I'm really good at loving you. Come back to bed, love. I think I should spank you for waking me up, then make love to you for marrying me. But after that we really need to get back to sleep, babe, your plane leaves way too early in the morning." 

(sigh of contentment) "Yes, Walter." 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Raven


End file.
